1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
Such a touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel.
The performance of the resistive touch panel may be degraded and the scratch may occur as the resistive touch panel is repeatedly used. Accordingly, the interest on the capacitive touch panel representing superior endurance and a long lifespan is increased.
Such a touch panel may have various types according to the position of the electrode. For instance, the electrode may be formed only on one surface of a cover substrate or may be formed on the one surface of the cover substrate and one surface of a substrate.
When the electrode is disposed on the cover substrate, the strength of the cover substrate may be lowered in the process of forming the electrode. In this case, the overall strength of the touch window may be lowered, thereby deteriorating the reliability.
Therefore, a touch panel having a novel structure capable of solving the above problem is required.